Amante Peligrosa
by Marce Cipriano Hale
Summary: El Jeque Edward debía encontrar una novia y casarse rápido ademas de tener un heredero. En una habitación llena de mujeres hermosas, su interés fue capturado por una belleza que no quería nada que ver con él, pero cada que la tocaba saltaban chispas que lo hacían arder en deseo por su cuerpo suave y sensual. Ahora tiene el reto de convencer a Bella de aceptar su amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen... La historia es de _Elizabeth Lennox y los personajes a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

**_Prologo_**

Como en un cuento de hadas se estaba celebrando una gran fiesta en donde el Jeque Edward debería encontrar una novia, debido a los intentos de asesinato, Edward, tenía que casarse rápidamente y tener un heredero. La estabilidad de su país dependía de la constancia y del liderazgo conservador. No podía permitir que sus enemigos ganaran.

Pero no estaba preparado para la diosa que le llamó su atención cuando ella se coló por el pasillo de los criados. Tampoco estaba preparado para su resistencia. En una habitación llena de mujeres hermosas, su interés fue capturado por una belleza que no quería nada que ver con él. Salvo que saltaban las chispas cuando la tocaba y haciéndolo arder en deseo por su cuerpo suave y sensual.

_¿Qué debería hacer?_

Aceptar el reto de convencer a la encantadora Bella a aceptar su amor. Durante un fin de semana de apasionados besos y pasión robada. Bella y Edward descubrirán que la protección del reino podría ser muy emocionante.

**Capítulo 1**

Bella Swan tiró de su vestido de gala de cuello alto, irritada porque incluso ella tuvo que usar tal vestimenta. Era ridículo que estuviera allí, y mucho menos arreglada para el gusto de algún arrogante, idiota e engreído Jeque. Bella había dejado muy en claro su deseo de que no quería tener nada ver con este baile, pero allí estaba. Desafortunadamente, no era como si ella simplemente pudiera ignorar la orden para que se presentara.

_¡Él era el jeque!_

Pero _¿por qué estaba aquí?_ Mientras Bella veía a su alrededor, vio muchas mujeres, mujeres emocionadas, ansiosas, la mayoría de las cuales eran más hermosas y desenvueltas que ella. Por supuesto, algunas de esas diferencias Bella las creo deliberadamente. De manera intencional le restó importancia a su aspecto, al no usar casi nada de maquillaje y posiblemente el vestido era el más poco favorecedor que pudo encontrar. El vestido estilo halter era de un gris plateado que pensó que hacía que su piel se viera pálida y descolorida. El corte del vestido hacía que sus caderas se vieran enormes y sus pechos eran apenas visibles, a diferencia de las damas presentes. Por el tipo de corte del dobladillo probablemente mostraba demasiado sus piernas, pero fue lo único que pudo hacer en tan poco tiempo.

Bella no era del tipo que cualquiera definiría como gorda, pero se negaba a matarse de hambre como lo hacían muchas mujeres. Tenía una diminuta cintura, pero _¿quién se preocupaba por la cintura?_ Sus piernas estaban bien, pero no demasiado torneadas para el gusto de Bella. Tampoco eran largas y delgadas como la mujer a su izquierda. Caminó al lado de su madre y su padre sintiéndose inadecuada, consciente de sí misma y resentida, deseando ser cualquiera y estar en cualquier otro lugar.

Ella no entendía el por qué tantas mujeres fueron invitadas a un gran baile en el palacio. Si los rumores eran ciertos, entonces el jeque estaba tratando de encontrar una esposa. Pero el hombre tenía treinta y seis años de edad y hasta el momento permanecía soltero. ¿Por qué accedería a la tradición y deseara casarse ahora? No tenían ningún sentido. Por supuesto, tampoco tenía mucho sentido para ella y que sus padres estuvieran aquí. Su padre era próspero y muy respetado en el gobierno, pero no era un oficial de alto rango o líder de la agencia. Su madre no trabajaba, pero ayudó a su padre a través de sus relaciones sociales, lo cual Bella sabía que era una parte muy poderosa de la vida en Kanaan. Como en muchas carreras políticas gubernamentales, gran parte del trabajo del gobierno se realizaba durante los eventos sociales, durante las tranquilas negociaciones con una copa de vino o whisky, finalizando con un apretón de manos.

Pero eso no tenía nada que ver con Bella, así que fue muy extraño para ella que la invitaran cuando nunca fue parte del círculo social hasta ahora. Así que los rumores deben de ser ciertos acerca de la necesidad de jeque para encontrar una esposa. No era una posición que Bella aspiraba, todo lo que deseaba era dar la vuelta y regresarse directo a casa, acurrucarse en su sillón y leer un buen libro. Por supuesto, también podría darse el lujo de pasar un par de horas más estudiando para los exámenes del curso de leyes al que se inscribió el cual comenzaría el próximo mes.

Mientras esperaba en la cola para ser presentados, miró a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar la manera de salir de esta ridícula farsa. Bella no quería llamar la atención, quería mezclarse entre la gente. Estar hasta el fondo.

**—Papá, tengo que ir a retocarme**— dijo, y deslizó su mano del brazo de su padre antes de que pudiera discutir con ella. Le sonrió a su madre para tranquilizarla, pero se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la dirección opuesta. Detuvo a uno de los criados que llevaba una bandeja con copas de champán, preguntándole donde estaba el baño de damas, y luego se dirigió hacia allí lo más rápido posible. Si fuera muy afortunada, podría permanecer en la espléndida área hasta los anuncios hubiesen terminado. Bella tenía un plan. No era muy bueno, pero le permitiría permanecer invisible.

Regreso sigilosamente después de diez minutos, recorrió el pasillo. Aun había una fila de personas moviéndose hacia el salón de baile, pero al menos a sus padres ya estaban dentro. Eso significaba que no tendría que pasar por el anuncio formal de su llegada. _¡Eso significaba que podía permanecer anónima!_

Sonrió mientras se levantaba la falda y se deslizó por el pasillo donde todos los camareros iban y venían. Sería mucho más fácil pasar desapercibida si pudiese pasar por la entrada de los camareros en lugar de la puerta principal. Sospechaba que el jeque y su séquito estaban esperando al final de la escalera, saludando a cada uno de los invitados mientras eran presentados.

Con una sonrisa de deleite, miró por el pasillo, emocionada de haber rechazado el jeque de tal manera. Tal vez era un acto pequeño y probablemente insignificante, pero con un hombre tan poderoso, no era muy buena idea desairarlo descaradamente. Así pues, estas pequeñas rebeliones eran lo único que podía ingeniárselas con seguridad. Se detuvo en la esquina y luego se volvió ligeramente y miró por el pasillo, tratando de averiguar si era seguro entrar a través de este pasillo o si debería encontrar otro.

Edward Cullen del Masen, el jeque de Kanaan, vio el destello de la plata por el rabillo del ojo. Levanto su mano, e inmediatamente su ayudante que caminaba a su lado guardo silencio. Si no hubiese habido numerosos atentados contra su vida recientemente, nunca hubiese accedido a llevar a cabo esta velada. Pero incluso Edward acepto que la mejor manera de detener los intentos de asesinato eran el casarse rápidamente y concebir un heredero. O varios herederos, como se le sugirió en numerosas ocasiones.

Edward se resistía a la idea, prefiriendo concentrarse en mantener el país en crecimiento. La idea de tomarse el tiempo para casarse y tener un heredero parecía una ridícula pérdida de tiempo. Pero después del cuarto atentado contra su vida, Edward sabía que algo drástico tenía que hacerse. No era "_que no disfrutara_" de la compañía de las mujeres. No, sin duda disfrutaba de esa parte de la vida. _¡Incluso, con gran deleite! _Era sólo la idea de estar atado a una sola mujer lo que le molestaba. Sus asesores le han dicho una y otra vez que el casarse no significaba que dejase _"de disfrutar de la variedad_" Sólo tenía que ser más discreto.

La idea le dejó un mal sabor en la boca, pero estaba de acuerdo con la idea del matrimonio. Y la manera más conveniente para realizar la tarea era el reunir el mayor número de mujeres elegibles en el palacio y simplemente seleccionar una que realizara el trabajo. Así que este era el tercer fin de semana, y hasta ahora, ninguna mujer había capturado su atención. En este punto, Edward estaba dispuesto a simplemente señalar a una de ellas y tomar de una vez por toda esa decisión.

Parecía tosco, pero estaba cansado de estos fines de semana lleno de bailes y cenas elaboradas. Tenía cosas que hacer, y tomarse el tiempo para socializar con un grupo de excesivamente arregladas y hambrientas mujeres quienes no parecían importarles disponer del tiempo o dinero de alguien más.

El destello plateado desapareció por el pasillo de los sirvientes y Edward camino rápidamente en esa dirección, decidido a capturar a cualquiera que quisiera entrar a escondidas en el salón de baile. Sabía que no un sirviente, ya que estos iban vestidos de uniforme en color oro y rojizo. El pensamiento cruzó por su mente que, si podía capturar el destello de plata, tal vez podría conseguir respuestas sobre el complot para deshacerse de él. Si pudiera averiguar quién es el que intentaba asesinarlo, podría eliminar la amenaza y entonces no existiría la urgente necesidad de que se casara y produjera un heredero.

Edward sabía que su ayudante estaba siguiéndolo sin saber el motivo, dirigiéndose por el salón de baile. Las personas ya estaban reunidas, deseosas de ver al jeque y presentar a sus hijas para su inspección. Pero lo que vio mientras daba la vuelta a la esquina era más fascinante que cualquier intento criminal. La curvilínea e exuberante trasero que apuntaba en su dirección hizo que su cuerpo reaccionara con un inesperado interés.

_¿Por qué alguien enviaría a una mujer a matarlo?_

Cuando el hermoso trasero desapareció debajo del voluminoso vestido de fiesta, observo con mucho más creciente interés, las delgadas piernas que mostraba la parte delantera. La mujer cubrió la pierna con la tela plateada del vestido, pero a Edward no le importo ya que solo levanto un poco más la vista. La encantadora y excitante imagen del pecho de la mujer capturó su atención. Sólo podía ver un costado, y la mayor parte de su pecho estaba cubierto por el fabuloso vestido, pero mostraba lo suficiente para captar su interés. Así que después de todo, la velada no iba a ser tan aburrida como lo esperaba, pensó con deleite.

Edward se deslizó por el pasillo, indicándoles a sus guardias que fueran adelante de la mujer por el pasillo contiguo, pero que no la capturaran. Tenían que retirarse mientras que él averiguaba que estaba ella haciendo. Mientras observaba, la punta del precioso vestido plateado se deslizaba por el suelo del pasillo. _¿Por qué parecía la chica intentaba ser tan misteriosa y silenciosa_? pero se veía tan adorable mientras se agachaba asomándose por cada pasillo, dándole otra vista de su adorable trasero.

A medida que continuaba moviéndose por el pasillo, empezó a sospechar que la mujer no era un criminal. Era demasiado obvia y era muy poco prudente. Además, había algo en la expresión de su rostro que sólo no concordaba con alguien quien estuviera dispuesta a cometer un asesinato. Parecía demasiado alegre, como si estuviera disfrutando de una travesura. Cuando Bella llegó al final del pasillo, Edward se acercó más, intentando ver su rostro. Después de observar su cuerpo en los últimos minutos, tenía que admitir que estaba un poco más que intrigado. Cautivado sería una mejor descripción.

Al acercarse, observó con interés mientras cruzaba los dedos detrás de ella, y luego miró a su alrededor la entrada de la sala de baile. _Era ahora o nunca,_ Edward pensó. Y no existía forma de que permitiría a esta pequeña belleza se perdiera entre la multitud, que es lo que ahora sospechaba que ella estaba intentando hacer. Jamás un asesino cruzaría los dedos detrás de la espalda. Estaría sacando una pistola u otra arma. Tampoco llevaría un vestido plateado que reflejaba la luz, haciendo que toda su figura destacara. No, lo que un asesino probablemente usaría para ser invisible sería un vestido de negro o incluso de color marrón. Algo que muchas otras mujeres llevaban. O ella podría disfrazarse como camarero. Pero aun así, ella destacaría. Esa brillante y castaña cabellera que ondulaba detrás de su espalda destacaba su delicada estructura ósea.

_Realmente era una impresionante belleza_, pensó mientras la luz de la sala del baile iluminado su rostro. Sus ojos eran obscuros de color marrón, su piel era de un delicado color crema con toques de melocotón que él pensaba no era debió al maquillaje. Tenía unas largas y gruesas pestañas las cuales rodeaban esos ojos cafés, haciéndola parecer sensual y sin excesivo maquillaje. Incluso el hecho de que estuviera menos maquillada que la mitad de las otras mujeres la hacían que destacara. Por no hablar de la emoción en su hermosa y expresiva mirada cuando ella se mordió el labio inferior.

No, esta mujer no era un asesino. El instinto de Edward literalmente le decía que podía apostar su vida en ello, se aproximó acercándose para después apoyarse contra la pared que estaba detrás de ella. En esta posición, ella se estaba asomando por la esquina, pero Edward pudo ver sin ninguna limitación a través de ese encantador vestido esos pechos que sus manos de repente ansiaban sostener y explorar. Eran perfectos y exquisitos y el corte de su vestido le dio una atractiva vista por la V pronunciada e interesantes sombras. La mirada de Edward se percató del lazo que sostenía el corpiño del vestido estilo halter y él deseaba desesperadamente poder desabrochar ese lazo para poder ver esos pechos por completo.

Resistió el impulso, pero sabía que iba a tener la oportunidad. Ella le era demasiado atractiva como para que se pudiera resistir. Asesino o inocente, tendría a esta mujer en su cama. En ese momento, Edward tomo la decisión de que esta mujer seria su próxima amante o esposa, la elección dependía de ella. Repentinamente, la idea del matrimonio no parecía del todo aburrida como lo pensaba hace tan sólo cinco minutos. Edward sospechaba que esta mujer sería un hechizante incentivo en el aspecto del matrimonio.

Bella sintió algo cálido detrás de ella, pero eso no tenía ningún sentido. Todo el equipo de camareros estaba en el salón de baile repartiendo bebidas y aperitivos. De repente sintió como recorría por todo su cuerpo un escalofrío, un súbito hormigueo que siniestramente se acercaba al miedo. Permaneció muy quieta. Bella se enderezo, intento usar su visión periférica para averiguar qué había cambiado. A su izquierda, vio a un impresionante hombre vestido en un esmoquin. A su derecha, se encontraba otro que estaba de pie con las manos cruzadas delante de él. Ambos la estaban mirando directamente.

Su aliento se le quedó atascado en la garganta y de pronto se dio cuenta de que _¡La descubrieron! ¿Serian estas dos personas guardias de seguridad del palacio que_ _estaban a punto de echarla fuera del edificio?_ _Bueno, eso sería vergonzoso_, pensó rápidamente, sin darse cuenta de que se mordía el labio inferior. Pero sin duda serviría para sus propósitos. Su padre realmente no podría culparla porque la sacaran del baile, _¿o podría?_ Está bien, así eventualmente su padre descubriría que intentaba escabullirse por el pasillo de los sirvientes. Y perfectamente se daría cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer. Pero, _¿podría culparla?_

Bella decidió dar la vuelta y volver por el pasillo. Realmente no quería enfrentarse a la ira de su padre si se enteraba que intento escaparse y que al ser descubierta había sido vergonzosamente echada del evento. Se dio la vuelta, orando para que los guardias le permitieran simplemente regresar por donde vino.

_Tal vez ellos podrían pensar... _En ese instante, se dio cuenta con un sobresalto de que el hombre que estabadetrás de ella _¡no era simplemente un guardia de seguridad del palacio!_

**— ¡Oh, maldición!**— dijo molesta y justo se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. **— ¡No quería decir eso!**— le dijo al hombre, cubriéndose la boca con la mano mientras lo veía a los ojos a su mirada divertida. **—Tú no escuchaste eso, ¿verdad?**—preguntó, pero al ver en sus ojos negros como se intensificaba su diversión no tuvo ninguna duda de que la escucho. Bella se asomó por un costado del hombre, el cual era demasiado alto y miró por el pasillo— **¿Me estabas siguiendo?**—Le preguntó con un tono de acusación en su voz.

Edward no pudo contener la risa mientras la veía a los ojos.

**—Por supuesto que te seguía,** — dijo con una profunda y suave voz. **—Pensé que eras un asesino intentando entrar en el salón de baile.**

Bella rodo los ojos, entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y con quién estaba hablando y se quedó sin aliento asustada por la monumental metida de pata que hizo. Se recuperó rápidamente, no le gustaba la sensación de estar equivocada, y enderezó los hombros. De cualquier forma al estar a la ofensiva era una mejor posición para ella.

**—En todo caso ¿Por qué no está en el salón de baile? **—Le preguntó con desesperación. **—Se supone que debería estar allá afuera recibiendo y saludando a las personas**—gimió, dando un golpe en el suelo con el pie al sentir como crecía su frustración y alguna otra extraña sensación, casi sintiendo una inquietante sensación en su estómago que en absoluto podía definir **— ¡Se supone que no debería de estar aquí!**

Edward se rio de nuevo, apartándose de la pared.

**—Me disculpo por estar fuera de lugar**—, dijo, y se agachó para tomar su mano. Con la caballerosidad de antaño, él levantó la mano y le besó los dedos, pero esa mirada obscura prometió mucho más.

Bella sintió una corriente eléctrica cuando sus dedos tocaron los suyos y de inmediato quiso apartar su mano. Edward anticipó su movimiento y apretó su mano alrededor de sus dedos, negándose a soltar su mano. En cambio, la tomo del codo, acercándola. Bella no deseaba eso… más mostraba en esa misteriosa mirada.

_Quería huir, correr tan rápido como pudiera alejarse de él._

Edward coloco su otra mano sobre su estómago mientras la sensación de inquietud se volvió extraña. Casi como si un montón de mariposas volaban alrededor de su estómago. Levantó la mirada hacia el hombre, preguntándose qué era lo que estaba pasando.

**— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?**— Le preguntó con cautela, tratando de mantener su cuerpo apartado de su enorme cuerpo, pero era difícil con el brazo en esta posición**—. Me estas poniendo muy nerviosa.**

Bella no podía ver muy bien sus facciones en el pasillo oscuro, pero sabía que el Jeque Masen era considerado un hombre muy atractivo. Mientras lo observaba, pensó que no era tan guapo en el sentido tradicional. Sus rasgos eran demasiado duros, demasiado oscuro. La idea de un _"depredador"_ apareció en su mente mientras lo veía y comenzó a temblar en su interior. _¿Sería ella la presa? _Ni siquiera quería estar cerca de a él, mucho menos llamar su atención.

**—Creo que mi plan ha fracasado por completo,** — dijo en voz baja.

**— ¿Y qué plan era?**—preguntó mientras se dirigía al salón de baile.

Bella parpadeó mientras entraban al salón, por las brillantes luces del techo.

**—El de evitarte**— susurró ella, su rostro se sonrojo cuando Edward dirigió su mirada a su dirección. **— ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no está en donde se suponía que debería** **de estar? **—preguntó, pero la fuerza de sus palabras fue disminuida cuando comenzó a temblar mientras Edward envolvía sus brazos alrededor de ella y con un pequeño gesto de su cabeza le indico a la orquesta que comenzara a tocar. **—No quiero bailar contigo**— le dijo molesta y trató de poner un poco de espacio entre sus cuerpos.

Edward estaba disfrutando de eso. Ahora que esta exuberante belleza estaba en sus brazos, repentinamente la noche era mucho más interesante.

**—Eso es una pena**— le dijo mientras la apretaba con su brazo alrededor de su cintura, tirando de ella para acercarla aún más para que sus caderas tocaran las suyas. Edward escucho su grito ahogado por el contacto y esperó a que ella levantara la vista para verlo. La música empezó y él comenzó a bailar, en un principio tirando de ella junto con él, pero Bella se recuperó rápidamente.

La sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos fue incluso mejor de lo que imagino. Era exquisita en todos los lugares adecuados y en su mirada había un brillo de una personalidad con agallas. Incluso su frustración por estar en sus brazos era fascinante ya que le era muy inusual que una mujer que se le resistiera. ¡Y sabía bailar! La encantadora mujer era ágil con los pies, nunca tropezaría y aceptaría su guía.

Edward no podría decir que se aburriría con esta mujer en su vida. Él estaba más que complacido por sus distintas amantes en los últimos años. Pero mientras tenía entre sus brazos a esta belleza se dio cuenta que deseaba mucho más a que una mujer simplemente cumpliera con sus órdenes.

_Quería alguien con una mente propia, alguien que lo desafiará._

Bajo la vista viéndola directamente a los ojos los cuales se veían sombríos y furiosos, pero asustados, Edward sabía por instinto que esta mujer sería un reto para él en formas que ni siquiera podía incluso anticipar. Y su encanto se intensifico por mucho. Casi se echó a reír cuando su cuerpo respondió. Edward supo al instante cuando Bella también lo sintió y sus ojos lo miraron cautelosamente. Pero también pudo ver que ella se vio afectada. El pulso en la base de su cuello palpitaba rápidamente. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y todo su cuerpo temblaba en sus brazos.

Edward no quería ponerla nerviosa. Quería que se sintiera dispuesta y deseosa. Esta mujer era para él completamente una novedad y esperaba descubrir todos sus secretos. Bella quería apartarse de sus brazos y correr por el pasillo, para esconderse en algún oscuro lugar donde nunca pudiera encontrarla. Odiaba sentirse de esa manera, prefería enfrentar la vida, pero había algo sobre este hombre que sólo le pareció singularmente aterrador.

Bella no quería sentirse de esa manera. No deseaba sentirse afectada por su contacto, o temblando en anticipación. No quería ni siquiera pensar en considerar como se sentiría el ser besada por esos firmes labios o preguntarse lo que sus callosos dedos se sentirían en su piel. Pero mientras más tiempo Edward la sostenía, supo que su cuerpo la traicionaba rindiéndose a lo que su mente deseaba. Parecía que Bella no podía tener el suficiente espacio entre sus cuerpos para evitar sentir la dureza que realmente estaba aumentando mientras bailaban.

**—Me asustas,** —susurró ella, mirando directamente a la mitad de su pecho.

**—Mírame cuando me hablas,** — le ordenó en voz baja pero con un absoluto mandato.

Bella odiaba que le dijeran qué hacer, pero en este caso, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y lo miró.

** — ¡No me des ordenes!—** le respondió molesta devolviéndole la mirada. **— ¡No acepto que nadie me dé órdenes!**

Edward bajó la vista hacia su furiosa mirada y deseo reírse con regocijo.

**—Creo que pueden existir algunas órdenes que no te importarían seguir. Una vez que te ayude a poner las ordenes correctas en tu mente.**

Inmediatamente Bella negó con la cabeza.

**—Nunca he aceptado bien que alguien me diga qué hacer. No importa. Por lo general, me vuelvo contra mi padre.**

Una oscura ceja se elevó interrogante.

—Me imagino que las cosas que te ordenaría hacer sería significativamente diferentes a las órdenes de tu padre. —Él se rio entre dientes cuando sus palabras provocaron que Bella se sonrojara profundamente y su temblor aumentó. **—Pero también sospecho que no te importara seguir mis órdenes. Con el tiempo.**

Bella respiro profundamente y trató de recuperar un cierto grado de control

**— ¿Por qué estás bailando conmigo? ¿Por qué no bailas con alguien quien esté interesado?**

Sonrió ante su flagrante desafío.

**— ¿Estás intentando convencerme de que no sientes la atracción que hay entre nosotros? ¿O estas intentando convencerte a ti misma?**

Bella se sorprendió ante su comentario que ella no estaba segura de cómo responder.

**—No te gusta andar por las ramas ¿verdad?—** ella refunfuño.

**— ¿Cuando se trata de algo que yo quiero? No.**

**—Tu realmente no me deseas** —respondió ella con creciente pánico y miró a su alrededor. **—Hay muchas mujeres aquí, ¿por qué no deslumbras con tu distinguida presencia a alguien que apreciaría eso?**—Por el rabillo del ojo vio a una mujer a un costado queestaba viéndolos**—. Por ejemplo, Jane Vulturi allá, la del vestido rosa. Es hermosa y desenvuelta. También es muy inteligente, trabaja en una empresa de contabilidad en estos momentos —**Miró hacia abajo ligeramente, frunciendo el ceño en confusión—. **O al menos creo que sigue trabajando**. —Bella se mordió el labio, tratando de recordar lainformación más reciente que tenia de Jane.

**— ¿Y qué hay de ti?—** Edward le preguntó. **— ¿Cuál es tu historia?**

Bella negó con la cabeza.

**—Oh, yo soy totalmente inapropiada**— afirmó enfáticamente.

Edward se rio y levantó las cejas.

**— ¿En qué sentido?**

Interiormente Bella se atemorizo. Esto no está funcionando, pensó.

**—Acabo de terminar la carrera de Leyes en los Estados Unidos. **—Le dijo intentado demostrarle que no estaba dispuesta a ser una de esas aburridas esposas quienes su vida gira alrededor de sus esposos. **—Y en este momento estoy estudiando para revalidar mis estudios legales aquí en Kanaan para así poder empezar a practicar la abogacía aquí.**

**— ¿En qué especialidad te gustaría ejercer?** —le preguntó. _No es que ella nunca haría eso_, pensó. No, él tenía una posición completamente diferente a la que le gustaría que ella llenara. Cuanto más hablaba con ella, más fascinado estaba tanto con su personalidad como con su inteligencia. Y su creatividad. No podía esperar que era lo próximo que se le ocurriría para intentar convencerlo de que perdiera su interés en ella.

Bella frunció el ceño y un diferente tipo de destello apareció en su mirada.

**— Me gustaría trabajar en derecho de familia. Pero me temo que tendré que posponerlo por un tiempo. Es un área difícil de abordar. No creo que disfrutará trabajar con parejas que intentan divorciarse pero todavía me gustaría ayudar a aquellos que están pasando por ese proceso tan difícil si alguien se está aprovechando de ellos. Pero ya que el divorcio es extremadamente raro aquí en Kanaan, no me concentrare tanto en esa área como en la protección de los niños y las familias en las cuestiones que no puedan entender.**

Edward quedó impresionado.

**—El derecho de familia es un área difícil de manejar. Una practicante aprende más con la experiencia.**

Ella hizo una mueca.

**—Lo sé. Pero uno tiene que hacer lo que a uno le gusta y le apasiona para al final tener éxito, ¿no?** —preguntó Bella con la primera señal de impaciencia desde que Edward inadvertidamente apareció detrás de ella.

**—Absolutamente**—Edward murmuró, pensando en todas las apasionadas cosas que le gustaría hacer con ella una vez que finalmente la metiera en su cama.

**—Y no es tan difícil entrar en esa área como lo era antes**— Bella continuó, ajena a los sexuales pensamientos que cruzaban por la mente de Edward. **—Quiero decir, ahora hay tantos medios de comunicación social, donde cualquier persona promocionarse para aquellas personas que están buscando ayuda. Y también está la recomendación por otra persona. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es pasar los exámenes de Derecho en Kanaan y después encontrar espacio para poner una pequeña oficina.** —Ella asintió con absoluta convicción de su eventual éxito. **— Todo va a estar bien**— ella le sonrió.

Edward observo su sonrisa y su cuerpo reaccionó con más urgencia. Deseaba que esa sonrisa fuera para él, pensó. Edward la atrajo hacia sí mientras giraban alrededor de la pista de baile una vez más. Obviamente ella no se dio cuenta de que estuvieron bailando durante las últimas tres canciones pero Edward no iba a ceder en dejarla ir.

**—Así, ¿qué cuáles eran tus sueños antes de que asumieras tu actual puesto?** — Bella le pregunto, sentía como si sus pies estuvieran flotando en el aire. Este hombre era un bailarín increíble. Ni una sola vez la piso o vacilo en su confiada guía. Edward era todo músculo y era más alto que ella, pero él no era el típico torpe como generalmente eran los altos y enormes hombres. Y debería serlo, pensó con una repentina punzada de leve resentimiento.

Edward levanto una castaña ceja ante su cuestionamiento.

**— ¿Por qué crees que debería haber hecho algo más con mi vida que no sea el de servir a Kanaan?** —le preguntó con curiosidad.

Desde su nacimiento, sabía que eventualmente gobernaría Kanaan, así que nunca pensó en hacer alguna otra cosa. Su país ha crecido en educación, economía, tecnología, e innovación y turismo bajo su gobierno, y tenía la intención de que eso continuara creciendo en el futuro. Si su hermano mayor hubiese mostrado el deseo y la aptitud acertada para el liderazgo, si hubiese algo más para ayudar a Kanaan para que creciera y prosperara. Esto estaba en su sangre, un siempre presente deber para su país.

Bella encogió uno de sus delicados hombros mientras ladeó su cabeza.

**—Recuerdo que tú eres uno de los hermanos mayores el tercero o cuarto.** **Originalmente no estaban en la línea para el trono, ¿verdad?**

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

**—Yo era segundo.**

**— ¿Así que no abandonaste nada que deseabas hacer para hacerte cargo de todo este caos?**

Edward no quería discutir ese asunto, así que le respondió a su pregunta con otra pregunta.

**— ¿Por qué crees que gobernar Kanaan es caótico?—** le preguntó.

Bella se rio de él.

**— ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¿Con todos esos movimientos políticos, las luchas de poder, el Parlamento que se mantiene aprobando leyes para luego borrarlas con un movimiento de su pluma?** — Ella negó con la cabeza. **—A veces desearía que simplemente disolvieras a ese irritante grupo y que hagas que todo el mundo vote de nuevo.**

Edward se rio entre dientes, porque casi a diario pensaba lo mismo.

**—Esa es una tentadora idea** —le respondió honestamente.

**—Entonces, ¿qué estarías haciendo si tu padre hubiese permitido que tu hermano mayor gobernara Kanaan?**

Edward levantó una ceja.

**—Posiblemente estaría haciendo exactamente lo que mis hermanos están haciendo en la actualidad.**

Bella rio y negó con la cabeza.

—**No. Eso lo dudo** —Bella lo miro seriamente. **— No puedo imaginar que estuvieses en alguna zona turística de** **alrededor del mundo simple y frívolamente descansando, bebiendo o drogándote **—Se mordió los labios un momento antes de decir— **¿Ese fue el motivo por el que tu padre saco a tus hermanos de la línea de sucesión al trono?** —Preguntó cautelosamente **— ¿Por qué ya mostraban indicios de deshonestidad a edad tan temprana?**

Edward no quiso entrar en detalles así que solo dijo.

**— No sé en lo que estaba pensando mi padre durante ese período de su vida**—mintió.

Edward estaba felizmente desarrollando su carrera en el ejército a pesar de que aún tenía que vivir en el palacio. Pero cuando su padre lo llamo a una reunión familiar a todos los hombres y se les informo que sus hijos mayores y más jóvenes se les negaban el derecho a gobernar a causa de su comportamiento, todas las obligaciones recayeron en Edward para que tomara las riendas. Él no quería eso, estaba a punto de abrirse camino por la carrera militar, pero el destino y su padre tenían otros planes. Ahora, constantemente sus hermanos estaban en bajo vigilancia para ver si ellos eran los que estaban detrás de los intentos de asesinato.

Repentinamente se le ocurrió a Bella que habían estado bailando durante bastante tiempo. Mirando a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de las miradas que diversas mujeres le dirigían desde el otro lado de la habitación.

**—Creo que deberíamos detenernos**— dijo ella, con la esperanza de que la soltara y bailara con otras mujeres.

Pero desafortunadamente, eso no iba a suceder. Edward la acompañó afuera de la pista de baile, pero no la soltó de la mano. Mientras Edward se movía por la sala de baile, la presentó a cada una de las persona con quien hablo, la incluyo en sus conversaciones, pidió su opinión sobre los diversos temas y, básicamente, la mantuvo a su lado.

Cuando llegaron sus padres, su padre estaba radiante de orgullo. _¿Por qué le importaba tanto el que su hija menor capturara la atención de un hombre? _Ellanunca lo entendería _¡Nunca estuvo tan orgulloso, ni siquiera cuando se graduó de leyes!_

** —Sr. Swan, Sra. Swan**—Edward dijo tranquilamente, inclinándose ligeramente cuando ella los presentó— **Me gustaría invitarlos a ustedes y a su hija a permanecer aquí conmigo en el palacio. Sinceramente me gustaría conocer mejor a su encantadora hija y estoy seguro de que estaría más cómoda si ustedes también se alojaran aquí.**

Bella abrió la boca horrorizada, sin saber qué decir o hacer para desalentar este terrorífico giro de los acontecimientos. Pero cuando ambos su madre y su padre estuvieron de acuerdo con entusiasmo, sabía que estaba atrapada.

* * *

**Hola, aquí les traigo una pequeña (4 capítulos) pero muy buena historia... Espero que le den una oportunidad.**

**Y... Que les parece? les gusto? suena interesante? la continuo? me olvido de ella? que hacemos?**

**Voy a seguir con esta y la historia de Emparejados la voy a dejar congelada, ya que no esta siendo aceptada por los lectores! Sera por la pareja de Leah y Vlad? Mmmh, ya veré si la continuo después...**

**Okey, espero sus comentarios y si quieren unirse al grupo el link lo encuentran en mi perfil.**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen... La historia es de ****_Elizabeth Lennox y los personajes a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Bella caminaba de un lado a otro por el cuarto del comedor, los tacones de sus zapatillas resonaban sobre el suelo de mármol, pero nada parecía ser capaz de detener sus frenéticos pensamientos. Tenía que salir de esto. Toda esta situación iba en la dirección equivocada.

_ ¿Cómo es que se arruinaron sus planes por completo? ¿Cómo llego a tal situación?_

Si tan solo anoche hubiese permanecido al lado de sus padres. No podría creer que su idea de querer pasar inadvertida haya fracasado rotundamente.

_¿Por qué el hombre no estaba donde se suponía que debería de estar? ¿Y por qué ella intento evadir este evento social? _

Si tan solo hubiese seguido la corriente, probablementeen este momento estaría en casa en su propia habitación, repasando sus libros paraque así pudiera tomar el examen de leyes que tenía el próximo mes.

_¡Definitivamente estaba completamente perdida! _

Pero esto no significaba que iba a arruinar por completo su vida. Bella no iba a caer bajo los encantos de este hombre. Edward era demasiado poderoso y le gustaba tener todo el control. Ella no era del tipo de mujer que le gustaba que le dijeran qué hacer, e incluso se rebelaba ante la idea de que alguien intentara controlar su mente y espíritu. Edward seguramente no aprobaría su terquedad e independencia, y al final, acabarían odiándose el uno al otro. No quería estar atada a un hombre que despreciaba, y definitivamente no existía ninguna manera de que fuera a quedar embarazada. No, Bella simplemente no podía hacerlo. Tenía que encontrar alguna manera de arreglarlo.

**—Pareces angustiada**— una profunda voz dijo y Bella se dio la vuelta mientras Edward entró en el comedor. Se veía increíblemente atractivo y Bella tragó dolorosamente. **— ¿Qué es lo que piensas?** —le preguntó mientras se detuvo a menos de un centímetro de ella, mirándola a los ojos preocupado.

**—No me gusta las consecuencias que implica mi presencia aquí este fin de semana.** — Allí estaba, lo dijo y él podía tomarlo como quisiera. No le importaba.

Después de pasar una noche sin dormir pensando en lo que haría o diría Edward, solo quería que las cosas fueran claras. Edward se rio entre dientes, no se sintió ofendido en lo más mínimo por lo que dijo. De hecho, lo esperaba y quedó impresionado de que no tuviera miedo en expresar lo que pensaba.

**—Creo que ya tengo esa sensación. La pregunta es ¿por qué no quieres estar aquí?**

Bella enderezó los hombros, negándose a ceder ante el temblor que causó su cercanía.

**—No me gusta lo que esto significa. La gente comenzará a pensar que...**— Ella no pudo terminar la frase. La idea de lo que ellos podían pensar era demasiado loca. **— ¿Por qué estoy aquí?—**preguntó ella.

Edward se compadeció de ella, observando los oscuros círculos bajo sus ojos y la fatiga que parecían emanar de todo su cuerpo.

**—Exactamente por la razón que piensas**— dijo con total honestidad.

Bella trago saliva y parpadeó, intentando concentrarse.

**—El rumor era de que estabas buscando esposa.**

**—Así es. Necesito casarme y tener hijos, como la mayoría de los otros hombres y mujeres en el mundo.**

**— ¿Por qué estoy aquí?**

**—Porque te deseo. Y porque eres una mujer muy hermosa y me encuentro dolorosamente atraído hacia ti.** —Mientras hablaba, sus manos se movieron haciala cintura de Bella, tirando de ella lo suficiente para que estuviera cerca de sucuerpo. **— Y no tengo el tiempo suficiente para realizar todos los normales rituales del cortejo. Así que mis ayudantes apresuraron la situación trayendo varias mujeres al palacio.**

**—Y tú escogerías a alguna de ellas como esposa.**

**—Ese es el plan**— Edward no estaba seguro, pero sospechaba que se molestó por su respuesta. **—La mayoría de las mujeres estaría halagada si fuese alguna de las** **escogidas. **— Observo con cuidado el rostro de Bella. **— ¿Me imagino que no** **eres una de esas mujeres?**

**—Supones correctamente**—dijo, mientras se apartaba de sus brazos. Bella al instante, sintió frío sin el calor de su cercanía, pero cruzó los brazos, negándose a apreciar que pudiese haber algunas ventajas al estar con él.

Sabía por experiencia que esos beneficios se desvanecían rápidamente. Dio varios pasos alejándose, consciente de que los sirvientes y personal del palacio podían pasar por el comedor.

**—Todo esto suena como el viejo cuento de hadas de Cenicienta. Pero yo no soy ninguna pobre y afligida mujer quien desea que la rescaten de su opresivo hogar por un hombre al cual nunca antes conoció. ¿Qué pasa si yo no quiero que se me considere para eso**? —preguntó ella, con la esperanza de que él pudiera ser razonable.

Edward quería reír. Aún podía ver sus pezones a través de la fina tela de su blusa así que podía claramente ver el efecto que le provocaba por su cercanía. _¿Así que porque luchaba contra esta atracción_? Bella Swan era más fascínate con cada conversación que sostenían. Era como un rompecabezas que necesitaba ser resuelto.

**—Entonces supongo que tendré que mostrarte mis excelentes cualidades y tal vez podamos lograr formar un compromiso.**

Bella se movió en sus pies, mirándolo con recelo.

**—Yo no creo que exista mucho el compromiso en una relación con un hombre como tú. Y tampoco he escuchado el compromiso en tus relaciones con el Parlamento. ¿Estás diciendo que me tratarías de una manera diferente?**

**—Sí.** —Por supuesto que trataría a su esposa de una manera diferente que a los otros en el Parlamento y sus funcionarios del gobierno. No tenía ningún deseo de hacer el amor con ninguna de esas personas. Edward pensó que tal vez ella no apreciaría su sentido del humor, así que se reservó ese pensamiento para sí mismo.

**—Entonces, ¿qué tipo de compromiso podría existir? Anteriormente ya mencionaste diversas órdenes que quieres darme. No puedo imaginar que ese tipo de incentivo pueda ayudar a que alguna mujer desee contraer matrimonio**.

Edward sonrió y le tomó la mano una vez más.

**— Vamos a dar un paseo. No creo que desees que otros escuchen esta conversación.**

**—No creo que desee tener ninguna conversación contigo. De cualquier manera esta no es una situación en la que quiero estar. Hay muchas otras mujeres que le encantaría estar en mi lugar. Por favor, sólo echar un vistazo alrededor.** —Bellaretrocedió pero él simplemente puso un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la condujoa la puerta de todos modos.

**—Desafortunadamente para ti, es a ti a quien deseo en mi cama.**

Bella se quedó boquiabierta. Nunca antes ningún hombre fue tan evidente.

**— ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Yo sólo represento un reto!** — se mordió el labio y exaltada pensó mientras la empujaba más profundamente en la oscuridad. — **¿Y si me lanzo a tus brazos, eso te desanimaría?** —le preguntó, sabiendo inmediatamente lo ridículo que se escuchaba esa declaración.

Edward se rio de nuevo bajando su mirada hacia ella.

**— ¿Por qué no lo intentas y te lo dejare saber? **

Bella frunció el ceño en la oscuridad.

**—Oh, cállate. Ya sabía que era una estupidez antes de que terminara de decirlo.** —Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho a ladefensiva, ignorando la risa de Edward.

Edward la condujo hasta un hermoso patio lleno de aromáticas flores y exuberante vegetación. Bella no quería estar en este romántico lugar y anhelaba regresar a la seguridad del palacio nuevamente

**— ¿De qué es lo que quieres que hablemos? Terminemos con esta conversación para que así** puedas hablar con otras mujeres. Estamos dando un espectáculo— dijo firmemente, Bella podía ver como los observaba, incluso aquí, en el jardín. Pero _¿por qué no lo harían?_ Corrían rumores de que este hombre estaba buscando una esposa y no solo cada mujer soltera en el reino, en realidad en el mundo, y probablemente algunas casadas, vendería su alma al diablo por ser la mujer elegida.

Edward la llevó hasta una terraza que les ofrecía más privacidad.

**—Háblame más sobre ti.**

Bella se volvió más obstinada cuando se dio cuenta que otras mujeres la observaban desde la distancia. Reconoció a varias de ellas del baile de anoche y comenzó a sentir una sensación de alivio. Fue sólo una pequeña sensación, pero cualquier tipo de respiro la ayudaba mentalmente para salir de esto. La presencia de las otras mujeres debía significar que él no estaba exclusivamente enfocándose en ella. Tal vez esas otras mujeres estaban en algo así como en una especie de competencia por conseguir su mano.

**—No, no quiero saber nada sobre ti y no quiero que sepas nada de mí.**

Edward se paró delante de ella, tapando su vista de las otras mujeres.

**—Ah, así que deseas permanecer como la misteriosa extraña que continua persiguiéndome en mis sueños, ¿eh?**

**— ¡Por supuesto que no!—** le contesto molesta y puso una mano en el medio del pecho de Edward. Su intención era empujarlo para que se apartara, pero él la aparto bruscamente lejos de su toque y Bella rápidamente levanto sus ojos hacia la de Edward.

Bella no pude ver su reacción en la oscuridad, pero pudo sentirla. Ya no lo estaba tocando, pero todavía podía sentir como el calor iba en aumento. Las manos de Edward, las cuales tenía guardadas en sus bolsillos en los últimos momentos, salieron lentamente, como en cámara lenta, le tomó una de sus manos y la colocó de nuevo en su pecho.

Los ojos de Bella ya no veían más los suyos, pero aún continuaban enormemente abiertos con sorpresa. Y no importo las veces que deseo intentar apartar su mano, esta se deslizo por el pecho de Edward, explorando esos músculos que había debajo. Cuando estos se estremecieron bajo la punta de sus dedos y palma de su mano, levanto su vista para verlo a los ojos.

**—Sí, tu provocas esto en mi**— Le explicó con un tono de voz grave. **—Nunca antes ninguna mujer me ha hecho sentir de esta manera**— le dijo. **—Así que ahora comprendes el por qué me interesaste mucho más que las otra mujeres en la habitación y por qué no voy a permitir que ignores lo que está pasando entre nosotros. Es extraño que dos personas el sentirse así de atraídos el uno hacia el otro y vamos a averiguar qué es lo que sucede juntos.**

Bella escucho sus palabras y se preguntó su significado.

**—Esto no puede durar**— susurró, aun moviendo su mano a lo largo de su musculoso pecho,incapaz apartarla lejos de é contuvo el aliento cuando sus dedos se movieron accidentalmente sobre su plano pezón masculino.

**—Cállate, Bella,** —él gimió y se acercó más.

Cuandosus labios cubrieron los de Bella, la llama del deseo que estaba ignorandoreavivo. No era la clase de fuego contenido que podría ser sometido y , este era uno de ese tipo de incendio forestal que consumía todo, ardiendo entodas las partes de su cuerpo. Este destruyo su resistencia, quemado sus célulascerebrales y encendiendo por completo su cuerpo hasta que sintió como si fuera aexplotar en una nube de no tuvo conciencia de nada que estuviera fuera de sus labios, las manos de él tocando su cintura y la espalda, acercándola más. Y luego su pierna se deslizó entre las suyas, presionando contra su núcleo, mientras que sus manos se acercaban a sus caderas contra las suyas. Fuertemente. Ella gimió mientras se incrementaba su necesidad y sus brazos se deslizaron de su pecho hasta el cuello, acercándose más a él.

Sintió como movía sus manos, deleitándose con las increíbles y formidables sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo. Pero entonces la mano de Edward cubrió su pecho sobre la tela de su camisa de seda y Bella se quedó sin aliento, apartándose bruscamente de su abrazo. Bella se quedó mirando hacia él, su cuerpo se preparaba para una pelea, no estaba segura de lo que acababa de suceder.

_¿Qué era lo que él hizo? ¿Qué hizo ella?_

Levanto la mirada para verlo a los ojos y vio con creciente confusión como el fuego en su mirada iba en aumento y una lenta y sexy sonrisa aparecía en esos labios que justo acababan de besarla.

**—Ningún hombre antes ha tocado tus pechos. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?** —le preguntó, su pecho se llenó de orgullo al ver como esta hermosa mujer era tan receptiva.

_A él._

Bella sacudió su cabeza, intentando apartar la confusión, pero Edward sabía que lo única cosa que podría apagar ese fuego y darle sentido a lo que sentían era la culminación de lo justo que estaban haciendo.

** —No luches contra esto, Bella **—Le dijo en voz baja y se acercó a ella. Deseaba confortarla, pero ella dio un pasoatrás, presionándose contra la barandilla que estaba detrás de ella.

Edward se detuvo, pero sólo porque no quería asustarla más. Lo que hicieron, le demostró sin lugar a dudas que ambos serian sexualmente compatibles

**— ¿Por qué me tienes miedo?** —le preguntó mientras la llevó de nuevo hacia el comedor.

Bella miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que no había nadie más en el balcón.

**— ¿A dónde se fue todo el mundo?** — le preguntó, más concentrada en ese asunto que a la pregunta que le hizo.

Edward miró a su alrededor.

**—Creo que mis guardias alejaron a las personas del jardín y las ventanas para que pudiera besarte sin ningún testigo.**

Bella gimió.

** — ¡No puedo creer que hicieras eso!—** se quedó sin aliento— **¿Por qué demonios le diste ese tipo de órdenes a tus guardias?**

**—Porque no disfruto cuando otros me están observando**— Edward pensó que esa respuesta lo decía todo.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y con la palma de su mano se golpeó la cabeza.

—** ¡Eso no!—**Le respondió, estremeciéndose ante la idea de alguien tomara una foto de ellos besándose. Esta podría estar ya en Internet si hubiese sucedido. **—En primer lugar, no debiste de haberme besado, **—le dijo con severidad. **— ¡Y en segundo lugar, el hacer que tus guardias ahuyentaran a todo el mundo es casi como anuncia lo que estabas haciendo!**

**—Lo que estábamos haciendo**—, la corrigió haciendo hincapié en que ella era más de una dispuesta participante.

La cabeza de Bella se inclinó hacia abajo avergonzada

**—Sí. Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer esto**—dijo. Mirando hacia él le preguntó. — **¿Hay una manera menos incómoda para volver a entrar?** —Trató de encontrar una razón lógica del porque estaban aquí afuera juntos y después entraran de nuevo al comedor juntos, pero su mente se quedó en blanco. — **Tal vez si entramos al comedor desde diferentes direcciones, nadie haga alguna pregunta o haga suposiciones.**

Edward considero su petición. Sabía que si entraba en el comedor, cada par de ojos lo estarían observando. Sería casi un anuncio de sus intenciones. Y todos ellos sabrían exactamente lo que ambos hicieron en el balcón ya que los labios Bella estaban hinchados por sus besos.

**—Si te muestro un camino por el que puedas regresar, ¿me prometes algo?**—Le preguntó con suavidad.

Edward también deseaba su privacidad. Si hubiera sidocualquier otra mujer, probablemente no le importaría. Pero existía algo en estadelicada belleza que le llegó a él. Quería hacerla feliz. Ese fue un sentimiento queno hubiese anticipado hacia su futuro cónyuge ya que este cortejo debía llevarse acabo tan rápidamente.

**—Cualquier cosa**—le aseguró al instante. Si con esto conseguía que la sacara de ese salón de baile en su brazo, y posiblemente conseguir un poco de espacio lejos de él, le prometía a hacer casi cualquier cosa.

Él se rio suavemente ante su entusiasmo y con un dedo recorrió su mejilla, disfrutando de la sensación de sus escalofríos ya que también bajó por su cuello.

**—Prométeme que estarás libre a este fin de semana. Para mí. No niego que tengo que casarme y debo hacerlo rápidamente. Pero no estaba preparado para conocer a alguien como tú.**

Bella tragó. Pensó en algo que pudiera decir, pero conocer a un hombre como Edward no era una buena jugada para su carrera. Y entonces algo le sucedió mientras repentinamente se dio cuenta de que realmente deseaba hacer esto. Al menos llegar a conocerlo.

**—Seré abierta sobre este fin de semana, siempre y cuando mantengas a las otras mujeres también aquí. Y los tomes en cuenta como posibles esposas.**

Edward sofocó una sonrisa ante eso. Sabía por experiencia que las otras mujeres no lo afectaban de la misma manera como lo hacía esta pequeña dama que tenía enfrente.

**— Es un trato.**

Bella vaciló cuando él le extendió la mano. Desde el beso de hace unos momentos, sabía que tocar era... _¡Estimulante! ¡No! ¡No, era peligroso!_ No estaba estimulada por su contacto. Al final, no pudo resistir la tentación por más tiempo. De hecho, se preparó para el impacto del momento en que Edward pusiera su mano sobre la suya, pero aun así no estuvo lo suficientemente preparada. El calor que emanaba en su grande y fuerte mano, envolvió la suya fue impresionante.

Bella levanto la vista hacia él y se dio cuenta de que estaba sintiendo exactamente lo mismo.

**—Vamos adentro por el comedor.** —Le sugirió en voz baja.

Edward no le soltó la mano de inmediato. Incluso Bella sintió un pequeño tirón, como si estuviera tratando acercarla más hacia él.

**—Por supuesto. Sal por la izquierda y alguien te encontrará allí. Yo daré la vuelta alrededor por el lado contrario de la puerta principal.**

Edward levantó la mano de Bella hacia sus labios, manteniéndola cautiva con su mirada mientras sus labios tocaron sus dedos. Bella no se dio cuenta de que sus labios se abrieron o de que su cuerpo casi se derrite mientras esas chispas de necesidad hormigueaban en ella. No podía respirar, no podía apartarse y deseaba desesperadamente que la besara de nuevo.

Cuando Edward finalmente levanto la cabeza y dio un paso atrás, soltando finalmente su mano, sintió frío y repentinamente despojada. De hecho, abrió la boca para rogarle que la tocarla de nuevo, entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a haciendo y se detuvo. Cerrando la boca con firmeza, respiro profundamente sosteniendo el aire, entonces se dio la vuelta y siguió al guardaespaldas que misteriosamente apareció a la izquierda de ellos.

Bella le devolvió la mirada, tratando de imaginarse de que manera pudo logra que casi su cerebro se volviera puré con tanta facilidad. Incluso anoche, cuando la sostenía entre sus brazos mientras bailaban y caminaron sobre el salón de baile, fue muy consciente de cada movimiento de su cuerpo, cada toque de su mano y de su calor. Y ahora, mientras le devolvía la mirada, deseaba saber lo que estaba pensando. Detuvo a su mente a que continuara intentando adivinar, que pudiera percibir sus pensamientos. El calor y la energía que emanaba de su alto y musculoso cuerpo era suficiente para decirle exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

Desafortunadamente, ella también pensaba lo mismo.

Bella se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a toda prisa detrás de la guardia, agacho su cabeza avergonzada de la manera tan intensa en que reacciono ante un hombre que justo acababa de conocer. Bella no deseaba a un hombre rico y poderoso como cónyuge.

_Quería a un compañero._

* * *

**Uff ese Edward no se va a dar por vencido! En el próximo cap viene el lemmon, no es tan lemmonoso! Recuerden que solo son 4 capitulos..**

**Me sorprendió la aceptación que hubo para este fic, la verdad no me lo espere, asi que muchisisisimas gracias por sus Favoritos/Follows y por sus Review... Continuare esforzándome para que ustedes reciban buenas historias... _Merci_**

**El link del grupo lo encuentran en mi perfil, aunque creo que las cosas van a cambiar ya que he tenido problemas personales en Facebook y creo que voy a cerrar mi cuenta y abrir otra, espero solucionarlo pronto sino se los haré saber..**

**¿Review?**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen... La historia es de ****_Elizabeth Lennox y los personajes a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Esa noche, se le mostró a una hermosa suite que incluso tenía un balcón que tenía vista hacia la ciudad. Las luces de las calles y los edificios brillaban en la distancia, mientras que las estrellas brillaban. Bella no podía creer lo que realmente sucedía esta noche. _¿Por qué la escogió a ella?_ No tenía nada de especial. Tenía el cabello oscuro, al igual que todas las demás mujeres. Sus ojos castaños no eran nada extraordinario y su piel estaba bien, pero tantas otras mujeres tenían la misma tez satinada.

Bella sabía que en alguna parte del palacio estaban unas bellas y sensuales rubias y pelirrojas, todas ellas estarían encantadas de ser escogidas como las próximas creadoras de bebes. Ya que Bella no tenía idea de cómo salir de esto, realmente necesitaba pensar en algún plan.

Se sentó en una de las sillas en el balcón privado, viendo hacia la oscuridad de la noche. Había un poco de diversión en todo esto, pensó mientras cruzaba las piernas. No tenía consigo su computadora, así que no podía estudiar o hacer alguna investigación. Ahora tenía que cambiarse de ropa, aunque la cena esta noche reveló que nada de su actual guardarropa sería adecuado para las reuniones con el ilustre Jeque Masen, y no tenían ningún libro así que ni siquiera podía leer.

_¿Así que es lo que una chica podía hacer cuando una ni siquiera tenía nada con que entretenerse?_

Quizá podría irse a dormir, pero en realidad no estaba cansada. Además, solo eran las nueve, ella se dio cuenta cuando miró el reloj en la pared. Normalmente estaba cansada para estas horas de la noche, siendo más una persona que le gusta levantarse temprano. Pero estaban pasando tantas cosas en su mente por lo que estaba ocurriendo con su vida, como para desconectarse de todo y poder dormir. Bella tuvo que reírse de que tan mal salieron sus planes. Había intentado no llamar la atención y todo lo que hizo fue ponerse a sí misma justo en el camino de este extraño hombre a quien específicamente estaba intentando evitar. Intento ignorar al hombre durante las comidas pero lo único que inicio fueron discusiones con ella, parecía saber exactamente como presionar sus botones y lograr que respondiera a sus argumentos. Se suponía que debería estar coqueteando con las otras mujeres que también estaban aquí en el palacio, pero él apenas si miró hacia su dirección, a pesar de los mejores intentos que hicieron para llamar su atención hacia ellas. La vida estaba un poco fuera de control, pensó.

Se acurrucó más cómodamente en los acolchonados cojines, preguntándose por qué el hombre estaba tan terco con ella. _¿Y por qué no creía que Tanya Denali, la hermosa mujer rubia que estaba sentada a su derecha en la cena de esta noche, era un buen candidato para ser su esposa? _No es que ella pensara que la mujer era muy agradable, pensó con un bostezo. La rubia la había molestado con un sinfín de apasionantes historias sobre todo de su trabajo de voluntariado que supuestamente realizo. _Qué estupidez_, Bella pensó mientras apoyaba la cabeza contra el suave cojín detrás de ella.

Edward fijó la mirada hacia la mujer hermosa que se quedó dormida en la silla en el balcón. La blanca tela del camisón parecía bastante conservador, pero debido que la bata era corta, sus largas y esbeltas piernas estaban expuestas a su placer visual. Por no mencionar que el sostén era lo suficientemente flojo, dándole una atractiva vista de las exquisitas curvas de sus pechos.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

Edward llego hasta aquí para asegurarse de que estuviera cómoda, con la única intención de llamar a su puerta y después regresar por el pasillo hasta su propia habitación. Pero cuando no obtuvo respuesta después de tocó, y los guardaespaldas que ahora estaban encargados de protegerla le aseguraron que ella no salió de la puerta de entrada o el balcón, entró en la habitación. Edward sólo quería asegurarse de que estaba bien. Podría haber mandado a un sirviente, pero por alguna razón, quería asegurarse por sí mismo.

La imagen que en este momento veía, con su blanco camisón el cual brillaba suavemente bajo la luz de la luna, su castaña cabellera cayendo sobre su hombro, sabía que tomó la decisión correcta. A Edward incluso le gustó el hecho de que ella no deseara ser su esposa. Tenía que luchar para conquistarla, y él disfrutaba del reto.

Se agachó y la levantó en sus brazos, con la intención de llevarla a la cama para+ que pudiera dormir más cómodamente. Se sorprendió por lo poco que pesaba. La llevó a la cama y estaba a punto de dejarla sobre el colchón cuando se despertó.

**—Eres tú**—ella suspiró.

**— ¿Esperabas a alguien más?** —Le preguntó mientras Bella envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y enterraba su nariz contra su piel.

Casi gruñó con la necesidad de que se apoderó de él con su somnoliento tacto. Ella no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, se recordó. Estaba más que media dormida. Edward necesitaba ser un caballero en esta situación. Pero cuando su nariz acarició su oído, sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de ella.

**—Definitivamente no eres nada de lo que esperaba. Eres demasiado obstinado**— ella suspiró en su cuello.

Edward se quedó con ella en sus brazos, mirándola

**— ¿El ser demasiado obstinado es algo malo?**—él preguntó, no muy seguro hacia donde se dirigía el pensamiento de Bella con esto.

**—Sí.**

**— ¿Por qué?**

Ella sonrió ligeramente, pero sus ojos aún estaban cerrados.

**—Porque no me había dado cuenta de que me gustan los hombres obstinados hasta que te conocí.**

**— ¿Preferías a los hombres débiles de carácter?**

Ella se rio un poco, aún adormilada.

**—Definitivamente no. Pero me gustas.**

Edward volvió a gemir cuando sintió como sus dedos tocaron su pelo. Sus dedos ni siquiera lo tocaban todavía, enredándose en su cabello y tocando la sensible piel de su cuello. La sensación le excito y tuvo que apretar los dientes o de lo contrario violaría a la mujer justo aquí.

**— ¿Te importaría besarme otra vez?**—Bella le pidió en un suspiro.

Edward bajo su mirada directamente hacia ella y vio que ahora sus ojos estaban abiertos.

**—No creo que eso sea una muy buena idea.**

Bella hizo una mueca.

**—Probablemente no. Sólo tenía la esperanza de que la manera en que me sentí cuando me besaste ayer fuera solo producto de mi imaginación.**

Con esas palabras, Edward no pudo contenerse. Dejó que las piernas de Bella se deslizaran por su cuerpo, pero mantuvo su cálido cuerpo contra el suyo. Disfrutó de la suavidad de sus senos contra su pecho, sus delicadas piernas. Y el encanto de esos suaves y carnosos labios fue más de lo que pudo resistir. Inclinándose, tomó sus labios en un suave y tentativo beso, no estaba seguro de cuánto control tenía sobre su desesperada lujuria, ahora que Bella estaba tan dispuesta.

Edward hundió sus dedos en su cabello, sus manos sostenían su cabeza manteniéndola quieta mientras la besó suavemente, mordisqueo sus labios, probándola para ver si ella realmente quería esto. Mientras que en la planta baja se realizaban un baile para las otras mujeres que se presentaron para el evento, su mente continúo centrándose en la única mujer quien no lo deseaba.

Corrección, pensó mientras su cuerpo se estremeció en sus brazos. Ella tal vez no lo deseaba. Pero sus besos y la reacción de su cuerpo fueron más sincero que sus palabras. Así que escucho a su reacción en vez de sus palabras. Edward la atrajo con más fuerza contra su cuerpo, sus manos se deslizaron hasta su cintura, luego bajaron más, presionando sus caderas contra las suyas. Cuando Bella se movió contra él, tratando de acercarse, la levantó de nuevo hacia sus brazos.

Bella pensó que el beso de la noche anterior fue un evento fortuito, pero mientras ahora la tocaba, y como de la forma en que ella tocaba todo lo que podía, sabía que no lo fue. Esto era real y ella no podía apartarse de él. _¡Tampoco quería hacerlo!_ De hecho, quería estar lo más cerca posible de él, moviendo sus caderas contra las suyas, sintiendo como se iba formando el deseo desde su interior, y no estaba segura de cómo apaciguar esta necesidad casi dolorosa. Dondequiera que la tocaba, esa necesidad se incrementó hasta que ella sintió el deseo de gritar por algo, no estando segura exactamente qué.

Bella le agarró la mano cuando comenzó a alejarse, presionando su palma contra su pecho.

**—Por favor, haz eso de nuevo,** — le rogó, no sabía de dónde provenía esto, sólo sabía que necesitaba que pusiera su mano allí tan desesperadamente que pensó que podría gritar si Edward la apartaba.

**— ¿Te gusta?—**Edward le preguntó y su pulgar le frotó su ya duro y sensible pezón sobre la delgada tela.

La cabeza de Bella cayó hacia atrás mientras los dedos de Edward tocaban su pecho, la palma de su mano lo acariciaba y lo apretaba. Uno de sus largos dedos se deslizó en el interior de su camisón y le dio un pequeño golpecito contra su pezón otra vez y las rodillas casi perdieron su fuerza. Lo único que les dio fortaleza era el hecho de que ella no podía permitir que dejara de tocarla.

**—Otra vez**— susurró ella, dejando caer su frente contra el hombro de Edward. Cuando nuevamente le dio un ligero golpecito a su duro pezón, ella gritó y puso su mano sobre la de él. —**No más**—le suplicó, pero aun así su cuerpo se giró, moviéndose así que sus dedos tenían un mejor acceso.

Bella no era consciente de los dedos de Edward sobre sus hombros, los cuales estaban bajándole el camisón. Pero cuando el camisón cayó, Bella sintió como la excitación la recorrió y casi gritó con el anhelo de ser poseída. Y todo eso fue antes de que él la levantara en sus brazos, lo suficientemente alto como para que su boca pudiera cubrir su pezón. Bella ni siquiera fue consciente de que sus piernas se envolvieron alrededor de la cintura o del colchón contra su espalda mientras él la acostó en la cama. Todo lo que sabía era que la lengua de este hombre no podía dejar ese lugar en su pezón o moriría.

Ella se arqueó contra su boca, silenciosamente pidiendo que continuara.

**— ¡Más, por favor!**—suplicó. Y le dio respuesta a su orden pasando su mano hacia su otro pecho, sus manos bajándole la ropa hasta la cintura.

Los dedos de Edward trabajaban por sí mismos. Cuando sus manos encontraron la tela, ella considero en un impulso quitándole a Edward su smoking de sus hombros. Pero aún así estaba insatisfecha, casi arrancó los botones de su costosa camisa, desesperada por saber lo que había debajo. Cuando sus manos encontrado su piel, ella suspiró de felicidad. Pero entonces sus propias manos borraron esa satisfacción al moverse por su cuerpo excitándola más mientras los labios de Edward se movieron hacia el otro pecho, pellizcándolo y mordiéndolo, chupándolo hasta que ella gritó con el placer que rápidamente se dirigió hasta su núcleo, intensificando su deseo hasta un nivel casi doloroso.

**—Haz que se detenga**— le suplicó mientras sus manos se movían por su cuerpo, sus dedos se doblaron contra los tensos músculos de su plano estómago.

Edward sacudió ligeramente su cabeza, pero esto no ayudo a despejar la neblina de lujuria que palpitaba a través de su cuerpo. Bajando la mirada viéndola directamente a los ojos, sabía que él no podía detenerse. No al ver la manera en que se contorsionaba debajo de él, sus ojos rogándole que la tomaran, que le hiciera el amor.

Se levantó y casi se arrancó los pantalones y los calzoncillos. Y esto lo excito aún más cuando ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, ver en su mirada la fascinación al ver como el mismo se mostraba ante ella. Los labios de Bella se abrieron enormemente de asombro y su cuerpo se endureció aún más. Edward estaba en dolor, necesitaba desesperadamente estar en su interior, pero se contuvo, deseando que esta primera vez perdurara. Sus manos eficientemente le quitaron su camisón, sonriendo al ver la ropa interior de encaje que tenía debajo. Se le ocurrió que Bella no estuvo usando nada para sostener sus pechos durante la cena y se alegró de que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes.

Hubiese sido muy difícil poder resistirse a ella.

Y ahora, él no iba a contenerse por más tiempo. Con un deseo que nunca antes experimento, Edward se inclinó e hizo un camino de besos hasta sus pechos, dando a cada uno de ellos una generosa atención, fue bajando por su estómago, se rio cuando ella intento escapar, pero sus manos la agarraron de sus caderas, no permitiéndole que lo hiciera y se escondiera de él.

**—Ábrete para mí, Bella,** — la persuadió, cubriéndola de besos a lo largo de su estómago, las caderas y los muslos.

**—Yo no…**

**—Confía en mí**— dijo en voz baja, subiendo por su cuerpo y besándola nuevamente. Bella le devolvió el beso con todo lo que estaba sintiendo en su interior, mostrándole lo mucho que lo necesitaba. Incluso mientras su cuerpo se movía entre sus piernas, separándolas para que las abriera para así poder anidar entre sus muslos, exactamente donde él quería estar. **—Confía en mí**—, susurró mientras se movía poniendo sus labios en su cuello, para después bajar de nuevo. Cuando estuvo justo donde quería estar, Bella se sentó, tratando de empujarlo por sus hombros, pero él negó con la cabeza. — **Acuéstate y disfrutar de esto, Bella. No voy a detenerme.**

**—No**—Bella se resistió, intentando deslizarse sobre el colchón. **—Esto no es correcto**— dijo.

Edward se rio y suavemente le mordió el dedo, para después succionarlo hasta el final.

**—Oh, esto es más que correcto**— la contradijo, empujándola por los hombros para que retrocediera y se movió de nuevo a su meta.

Con las manos de Edward sosteniéndola, Bella no podía moverse hacia adelante o hacia atrás, pero cuando sus labios cubrieron su núcleo, no pudo hacer nada. Apenas si podía respirar. Los labios de Edward eran tan cálidos, tan delicioso que gritó cuando sintió como sus dedos se movían dentro de ella, presionando, explorando, entrando y saliendo de su interior todo el tiempo, su lengua le daba pequeños golpecitos contra su núcleo. Quería gritar, pero podía recibir el suficiente oxígeno en sus pulmones. Quería apartarse, pero sus manos se encontraron aferrándose a su cabello, sosteniéndolo en el lugar.

Y cuando su cuerpo se hizo añicos con el más increíble, impactante y alucinante clímax, ella sólo pudo tumbarse en la cama y deleitarse con su increíble toque, mientras que su cuerpo se estremecía una y otra vez. Bella no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo permaneció de esa manera, pero lentamente se dio cuenta de que Edward estaba colocándose encima de ella, con una luz en sus ojos y una sonrisa de satisfacción en esos talentosos labios.

**— ¿Qué?**— Le pregunto ella, sintiéndose repentinamente muy tímida.

**—Eres hermosa**— le dijo. Entonces Bella sintió sus manos en sus rodillas, levantándolas y apoyándolas sobre las caderas de Edward. —**Pero hay más.**

Ella comenzó a empujarlo, segura de que no podía tomar nada más de él en este punto. Pero entonces los labios de Edward encontraron su cuello y los mordiscos que le dio justo ahí, hicieron temblar su cuerpo una vez más.

** —No puedo. **—Bella jadeó y trató de escapar de él. Esos nuevos y temerosos sentimientos estaban construyéndose de nuevo y ella quería correr y esconderse, avergonzada de que se permitió dejarse ir por completo hace tan solo unos minutos antes.

**—Si puedes,** — le respondió mientras su dureza exploraba su parte baja. **—Y lo harás.**

Bella jadeó ante la sensación y al instante, era casi como si justo antes no hubiese experimentado el más exorbitante sentimiento de su vida. Bella lo necesitaba de nuevo, con la misma intensidad.

_¡Posiblemente más!_

**—Esto no es posible**—Bella dijo, y sus manos cambiaron de estarlo apartando a tirar de él para colocarlo en el lugar que necesitaba que estuviera, donde ese dolor se estaba construyendo a niveles intolerables tan rápidamente que la hizo morderse los labios intentando fingir que esto no estaba sucediendo.

**—Es muy posible**—, Edward dijo y se movió introduciéndose profundamente en el interior de Bella, cerro sus ojos mientras su apretado calor se envolvía alrededor de él como un apretado, caliente guante. —**Tal vez al principio sea un poco incómodo**— dijo mientras Edward alcanzaba su barrera— **pero definitivamente es posible.**

Bella cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior. _Esto no es agradable_ pensó.

**—Edward, yo no quiero... esto no es…**—no estaba segura qué decir. El dolor aún continuaba allí, pero Edward era demasiado grande. **—No vas a encajar...** —dijo ella, pero luego él se empujó hasta el fondo de ella y Bella arqueó la espalda y gritó con el dolor de su invasión.

Edward se quedó muy quieto, sosteniendo a sí mismo por encima de ella, mientras se ajustaba a su tamaño. Todos sus músculos en su interior querían moverse, sentir el roce de su cuerpo, pero él esperó. No estaba seguro de lo que Bella iba a hacer, pero todo lo que el sabia era que la deseaba tanto que le dolía. Sus manos se movieron hasta su pelo, tranquilizándola con palabras suaves y tiernas caricias mientras su cuerpo se movía bajo el suyo.

**—No te muevas**— le ordenó con una voz que ni siquiera el reconoció.

**—No puedo evitarlo. No compren...—** se detuvo y se quedó sin aliento cuando él se movió un poco y ella se agarró a sus hombros fuertemente. **—No hagas eso**— le exigió.

Pero lo hizo y ella se arqueó contra él una vez más.

**—Otra vez,** —le suplicó, moviendo sus caderas levemente y temblando con la sensación de que el movimiento generaba dentro de ella. **—No te detengas**— le ordenó cuando Edward comenzó a ir más despacio.

Edward pensó que podría haberse reído antes sus demandas, pero no estaba seguro de hacerlo. Lo único que sabía era que el cuerpo Bella lo estaba agarrando con un calor que no podía resistir por mucho tiempo. La levantó, entrando y saliendo de ella, intentando encontrar en su interior cualquier tipo de control. Y cuando eso no pudo ayudarlo, movió su mano y con esta apretó su núcleo, llevándola rápidamente a un clímax.

Bella comenzó a agarrar su mano, pero cuando obviamente dio en el blanco, apretó su mano allí y él sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. No pudo creer que una vez más se hiciera añicos en sus brazos, pero no tuvo tiempo de deleitarse con su liberación porque su propia liberación casi lo hizo desmayarse por la intensidad de su propio orgasmo.

* * *

**Hola, aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo... No olviden que el Fic solo tiene 4 capítulos, asi que este es el penúltimo, no hay epilogo.**

**Gracias por sus Review/Follow/Favoritos... El link del grupo lo encuentran en mi perfil. No olviden darse una vuelta por la nueva adaptación que estoy haciendo #Perseguida ya subi el primer capitulo..**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen... La historia es de ****_Elizabeth Lennox y los personajes a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Bella abrió los ojos, miró a su alrededor y luego se sentó con un jadeo de terror. Agarro la sabana de satén contra su pecho, miró a su alrededor, sus ojos observaron la enorme sala, el decadente lujo y el hecho de que no se trataba de su habitación en su casa. A medida que el sol lentamente la despertaba, su mente recordó la noche anterior. La larga y sensual noche anterior. Una y otra vez, Edward le hizo el amor. Era casi como si no pudieran tener suficiente uno del otro y cada vez que ella lo tocaba o el a ella, sus cuerpos sólo ardieron hasta que Bella colapso en sus brazos una vez más.

Se dio la vuelta, se sintió aliviada al ver que estaba sola. Al menos no tenía que soportar la situación incómoda al primer instante. Se quitó las sabanas que cubrían sus piernas y corrió al cuarto de baño para ducharse. Se frotó su cuerpo lavándolo, difícilmente intentando desesperadamente ignorar el hormigueo que el agua caliente le provoco al tocar su piel. Este le recordaba demasiado el toque de Edward por las largas y eróticas horas de la noche.

Todo lo que Edward le ordeno, ella más que voluntariamente cumplió sus órdenes. La embriagadora sensación de sus dedos y sus labios fueron demasiado para que su cuerpo las ignorara. Cuando salió de la ducha, su siguiente dilema era averiguar qué ponerse. Bella no tenía previsto pasar más de una noche en el palacio, así que no empaco más ropa. Miró en el armario, sólo para ver si había algo que pudiera usar prestado. Lo que encontró hizo jadear con sorpresa y deleite. El armario estaba lleno de ropa de su talla y con la etiqueta puesta en cada uno de los vestidos. No le gustó la idea de que alguien hubiese ido ayer a comprar ropa para ella y no estaba realmente segura de que fuera posible. Pero escogió un vestido en color azul y encontró los zapatos a juego, se los puso, junto con la delicada ropa interior de encaje que encontró en uno de los cajones. Se sentía mejor con respecto a su situación, al menos ahora que ya estaba vestida, respiro profundamente y abrió la puerta de la suite.

**—Dios mío, qué casualidad**, —dijo su madre mientras también estaba saliendo de otra habitación**—. Justo nos dirigíamos al comedor. Podemos ir todos juntos. —**Con eso, su madre la tomo por el brazo y caminaron por el largo pasillo.

**— ¿Dónde está mi padre?** — preguntó Bella.

**—Tuvo que regresar al trabajo. Apareció algún tipo de emergencia**— respondió su madre. — **¿Así que demonios hiciste para que el Jeque Masen se fijara** **en ti?** —Le preguntó ella.

Bella realmente no tenía idea de lo que sucedió esa primera noche y suspiró con resignación.

**—Simplemente caminaba por el pasillo,** —explicó.

Afortunadamente, en ese momento llegaron al comedor. Este lucia encantador con elaborados cubiertos y un delicioso buffet, el olor saliendo de los humeantes platos y frutas de un aspecto delicioso. Pero la única cosa que le llamó la atención fue el hombre que estaba de pie junto a la ventana. Contuvo la respiración y su cuerpo pareció cobrar vida repentinamente mientras Edward se acercaba a ellas, su oscura mirada nunca se apartó de la suya, atrapándola con su intensidad.

Saludó a la madre de Bella primero y esto le dio a Bella un momento para prepararse a sí misma. Desafortunadamente, nada podría haberla preparado para el impacto de su tacto, el calor que rápidamente corrió por todo su cuerpo y se concentró el fondo de su vientre.

**— ¿Dormiste bien?**

Su aliento se estremeció mientras intentaba recuperar el control, pero con él tocándola, esto no era algo que fuera suceder. Hasta intento retirar la mano de la mano más grande de Edward, pero él no le permitió ese momento de calma.

**—No muy bien**— finalmente respondió. —**Hubo demasiadas incomodidades en toda la noche**— Levantó la mirada hacia él, desafiándolo a responder.

Él se rio suavemente y la llevó hasta el buffet, entregándole un plato.

** —Anticipo que tus noches tendrás las mismas molestias una y otra vez muy pronto **— dijo con una mirada de complicidad.

Bella debió de saber que no debería desafiar al hombre. Edward tenía más experiencia en este juego. Ella tomó el plato y miró hacia abajo, se sirvió fruta y pan tostado que estaba en el centro antes de pasar a la mesa. Se sentó al lado de su madre, quien ya estaba sentada y estaba platicando con los otros que fueron invitados.

Ahí había otras cinco mujeres, todas ellas hermosas y cada uno de ellas muy bien arregladas en un intento de llamar la atención de Edward. Bella bajo la vista hacia su comida y se concentró en sólo comer. Permitió que la conversación fluyera a su alrededor, sin molestarse en participar en forma alguna. Escucho a Edward que hacía varios comentarios en dirección a ella, pero se negó a rebelarse a las intencionales burlas en este momento.

Cuando terminó, se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia en su dirección.

**—Si me disculpa, Su Alteza, sé que tiene asuntos muy importantes aquí**— dijo, y salió de la habitación sin esperar la respuesta de Edward, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de responder. Estaba demasiado avergonzada por todo lo que hicieron la noche anterior para que incluso lo viera a los ojos.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

La siguiente semana fue confusa para Bella. Parecía que no podía apartarse de Edward, a pesar que hacia su mejor esfuerzo. Cuando a hurtadillas entro en la gran biblioteca, con la intención de perderse en los libros, Edward la encontró y tuvieron una apasionada discusión sobre los clásicos, incluyendo quién debería estar en el Infierno de Dante. Bella se estaba riendo de algunas de sus ideas (la cuales incluían a cualquier persona que conduzca despacio en el carril de rápida velocidad en la autopista). Pensó que era divertido que el comandante supremo del país le gustara que otros violaran los límites de velocidad.

Cuando intento ir a escondidas hacia la cocina, con ganas de escapar mentalmente al hornear galletas, descubrió que Edward estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa de trabajo de madera, para después probar a escondidas cualquier cosa que Bella preparaba. No importaba las veces que ella le golpeara la mano, Edward se las arreglaba para probarlo una vez más.

Después hubo un momento en que Bella deseo esconderse en los jardines a pesar del calor de la tarde. Ese fue el intento más desastroso porque él tiró de ella hacia la sombra y la besó. Bella intento con todas fuerzas resistirse a él. Y el acoso fue por dos segundos sus manos se presionaron contra el pecho de Edward y ella se negó a devolverle el beso. La respuesta de Edward fue simplemente deslizar sus manos debajo de su blusa de seda y toda idea de resistirse a él se fue como la brisa.

Todos los días, cenaban en grupo. Las otras mujeres competían por la atención de Edward y Bella salía a escondidas del comedor antes que los demás. Todos los días, trató de encontrar un escondite diferente, algún lugar donde no pudiera ser descubierta y Edward no pudiera jalarla hacia sus brazos y besarla hasta que se volvía loca de deseo. Pero no importaba donde fuera a parar, él también estaba allí.

Edward era encantador e interesante, volviéndola loca cuando desafió sus ideas sobre diversos temas. Incluso la ayudo a estudiar para sus exámenes de leyes, lo cual Bella pensó que era la más importante de sus atenciones. Incluso se alejó de su lado con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro. Cuando se dio cuenta de que justo acababa de pasar cuatro horas estudiando para el examen con el mismo hombre que eliminaría la posibilidad de que pudiera realizar la prueba, se puso furiosa.

Y fue más confuso, que ese enojo se volviera tristeza cuando se cuestionó si él no iba a impedirle que se convirtiera en abogado. _¿Por qué la ayudo a estudiar, a menos que Edward estuviera pensando en casarse con una de las otras mujeres que estaban visitando el palacio? _Ese pensamiento le provoco un enorme ataque de celos, que de hecho tuv que detenerse y apoyar su mano contra la pared del palacio, tratando de recuperarel aliento.

Esto era una locura, se dijo a sí misma. No podía continuar de esta manera. En un momento estaba enfadada con él, y al otro le emocionaba el verlo, reír con él, pelear con él, presionándola a hacer algo en lo que ella creía y el estar de acuerdo con Edward en algo que con anterioridad ella estaba en desacuerdo. _¿Qué estaba pasando con ella? ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan patéticamente débil de carácter?_ Se sentó en uno de los bancos, mirando hacia el suelo. Sus ojos no veían el intrincado diseño de mosaico, ni tampoco escucho las fuertes pisadas que se aproximaban hacia ella. Se quedó mirando a nada en particular, sintiendo sólo el pánico y la confusión sobre lo que le estaba sucediendo. Y todo por culpa de un hombre que conoció sólo hace unos días.

Tenía que salir de ahí. Su madre y su padre se marcharon hacia solo dos días, sólo debía alcanzarlos. Podía empacar su vestido, dejando todo el nuevo guardarropa, porque al fin y al cabo no era suyo, y solo regresar a casa. Con esto en mente, se dirigió rápidamente en la dirección opuesta. Cuando llegó a la suite de las habitaciones donde estuvo durmiendo, comenzó a buscar dentro del armario, sin darse cuenta de que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Agarró el vestido plateado que uso hace tantas noches, en su mente se encogió de vergüenza al recordar cuan excitante y confusa fue esa noche. Edward jamás volvió a ir a su habitación a excepción de aquella noche, pero cada día la besaba hasta que se derretía contra él. Bella no quería rogar, pero rápidamente estaba alcanzando el punto en que pudiera rogarle para que le hiciera nuevamente el amor. Y no podía hacer eso. Tenía que irse, tenía que abandonar el palacio.

Miró a su alrededor, no encontró ningún tipo de bolsa para meter el vestido que se llevaría a casa _¿Debería dejarlo aquí?_ Bajo la vista hacia la brillante tela y se dio cuenta que no podía hacerlo. Tenía que llevarlo con ella. Quería este vestido cerca de ella. Puede ser que no quiera casarse con el hombre, pero esa noche fue increíblemente maravillosa y conservaría este vestido como recuerdo, tal vez lo colgaría en la parte de atrás de su armario y lo sacaría en una de esas solitarias noches cuando necesitara recordar la noche en que conoció al posiblemente el más excitante hombre de su vida.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y salió rápidamente para chocar con una pared de ladrillos. Bueno, no específicamente una pared de ladrillos, sino con unos fuertes brazos que la abrazaron, unas manos que la sostenían así que impidieron que se cayera al suelo. Tan pronto como esos fuertes brazos estuvieron rodeándola, sabía que Edward vino a buscarla una vez más.

**— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—**Bella le preguntó, e inclino su cabeza contra su pecho tanto en señal de derrota y la necesidad de sentir su calor, oler su delicioso aroma sólo una vez más.

**—Me dijeron que estabas llorando,** — dijo, la cargo entre sus brazos y la llevo de nuevo a su habitación. Se sentó con ella en sus piernas en uno de los ventanales**—. Dime que es lo que te molesta**— dijo, sus manos moviéndose a lo largo de su espalda.

Bella sabía que estaba intentando tranquilizarla, pero la sensación de su mano estaba desapareciendo su resolución de marcharse. Todo lo que quería hacer era presionarse contra ese fuerte cuerpo, sentir como renacía esa intensa pasión, como siempre sucedía cada vez que Edward la tocaba. Hundió su rostro en su cuello, respirando su picante aroma.

**—Tengo que irme**— le explicó en voz baja.

Edward se puso rígido, no estaba seguro de haber escuchado correctamente.

**— ¿Por qué tienes que irte?**—preguntó con suavidad.

El trasero de Bella estaba presionando contra su entrepierna y su cuerpo no era inmune a su increíble suavidad. La cama estaba demasiado cerca. Edward estaba intentando respetar su necesidad por tener un espacio, para el romance. Pero la deseaba dolorosamente. Las otras mujeres eran sólo una molestia para él y deseaba que se marcharan para poder concentrar toda su atención en ella. Pero si esas otras mujeres hacían sentir más segura a Bella, entonces soportaría su presencia. Haría cualquier cosa para ayudarla a que se sienta cómoda con el futuro que compartirían juntos.

**—Sólo tengo que salir de aquí**— Bella susurró, pero sus lágrimas se secaban al darse cuenta de donde estaba.

Edward dejó de mover la mano, bajo su mirada para verla directamente a los ojos.

**— ¿Bella?**—le preguntó en voz baja, sin ninguna presión.

Bella levantó la mirada hacia él, todo el anhelo que brillaba en sus ojos.

**— Sólo una vez más**—susurró, y su mano se estiró, tocando la parte posterior del cuello de Edward mientras sus dedos se deslizaron en su pelo. Bella no tuvo que pedírselo dos veces. Tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que estaba dispuesta a darle un beso, Edward se hizo cargo de la situación, acercando más su cuerpo hacia él, moviéndola en sus piernas para que ella estuviera frente a él. Y entonces todo termino para ambos. Edward la levantó en sus brazos, llevándola a la cama mientras que el vestido de satén color de plata se deslizó hacia el suelo, en el olvido.

Mucho tiempo después, Bella levantó la cabeza, sorprendida por el calor bajo su mejilla. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de que su cabeza estaba recostada contra el pecho de Edward, se quedó sin aliento y retrocedió, horrorizada de que estaba en la cama con él. _¡Y acababan de hacer el amor como si no hubiera mañana! _Gracias a Dios, Edward estaba dormido y Bella pudo recrearse mirándolo,sin cuestionamientos o arrepentimientos.

Cuando Bella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, saltó de la cama, poniéndose la ropa lo más rápido que pudo. No fue nada fácil, ya que estaban esparcidos por toda la habitación, obviamente, desparramadas en el calor de la pasión. Edward seguía durmiendo en su cama, pero ella se detuvo a besarlo suavemente antes de salir rápidamente de la suite. Prácticamente se detuvo en seco cuando salió y se encontró cara a cara con sus guardaespaldas, todos quienes estaban en posición de firmes junto a su puerta.

Por supuesto ellos estaban allí, se reprendió a sí misma por haberse sorprendido. Seguían a Edward por todas partes, incluso en el interior del palacio. Bella no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero todavía estaba decidida a salir de ahí. Avergonzada les dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, se apresuró a salir rápidamente por el pasillo. No estaba segura de cómo salir del palacio, ni siquiera estaba segura si los guardias le permitirían irse. Pero cuando miró a su derecha, vio a varios de los sirvientes caminando rápidamente por uno de los pasillos.

Con un destello de ironía, los siguió_. ¡Ya que el estar en el pasillo de los sirvientes fue el que la metió en este lio, de seguro podrían sacarla de este! _Caminó por el pasillo, actuando como si fuera un invitado más y no era nada extraño que un invitado del palacio caminara por el pasillo de la servidumbre hacia la cocina. Bella conocía un camino alrededor del palacio o algo asídespués de haber estado aquí por casi una semana, pero nunca pensó que tendríaque aprender todo el mapa del edificio. Era demasiado grande, con muchospasadizos y con el paso de los siglos los nuevos gobernantes le agregaban espaciosa la estructura, tanto dentro y fuera, existían pasillos y túneles que probablementehabía caído en el olvido.

Ya casi estaba en la cocina, con la intención de escaparse con el cambio de turno de la tarde cuando un fuerte brazo le rodeó la cintura. Fue arrastrado contra la pared, con la espalda presionando contra el mármol, mientras que sus pechos eran aplastados con el fuerte pecho de Edward.

**— ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?,** — le pregunto molesto. En este punto Bella estaba demasiado emocional. Había tenido demasiados pensamientos confusos estas últimas horas, todos los cuales se centran en este hombre. —**Deja que me vaya**— ella gritó, sus pequeños puños golpearon el pecho de Edward, intentando conseguir un poco de espacio de él. Bella necesitaba escapar, esconderse y sólo encontrarse a sí misma una vez más. — **¡No puedo hacer esto! ¡Ni siquiera me gustas!**— ella sollozó.

Edward tomó sus manos entre las suyas, sosteniéndolas firmemente sobre la cabeza de Bella mientras su cuerpo continuaba presionando contra ella, sosteniéndola como su rehén.

**— No vas a ir a ninguna parte, Bella. Tienes demasiado miedo para admitir que estas enamorada de mí. Pero el salir huyendo no resolverá el problema.** — Estaba furioso con ella por no darse cuenta de laverdad, que también estaba furioso consigo mismo, porque no haberse dadocuenta de que Bella estaba tan asustada. Por ser cauteloso sobre los sentimientos de Bella y sobre su futuro en común casi la pierde. Si sus guardiasno hubiesen entrado en la suite después de que lo dejó, sólo cinco minutos más, yella podría haber dejado el palacio. Y todo porque Bella era demasiado terca, yestaba muy confundida como para enfrentar lo que sentían el uno por el otro. **_— ¡Maldita sea, te amo! ¡Así que contrólate y dejar de luchar contra esto!_**

Bella se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos muy abiertos por sus palabras.

**— ¿Me amas?**—preguntó con un hilo de voz.

**—Por supuesto que te amo ¡Te he amado desde esa primera noche, cuando me** **gritaste por estar en el lugar equivocado!**

Bella se echó a reír, pero este se escuchaba más como un hipo.

**—Entonces, ¿por qué tienes todas esas otras mujeres aquí? **—preguntó, elevando el tono de su voz, una vez más.

Edward rodo los ojos.

**— ¡Porque tú me dijiste que invitara a las otras aquí! ¿Me** **estás diciendo que todo esto es porque estas celosa?**

**— ¡Por supuesto que no!**— Bella le dijo con un jadeo.

**—Tenía la impresión de que todavía estabas demasiado nerviosa con respecto a aventurarte en una relación conmigo. ¿Qué es todo esto, Bella?**— le exigió —** Explícamelo para que yo pueda comprenderlo.**

Bella resopló y miró hacia el techo.

**— ¡No quiero casarme contigo!**

**— ¡Tú me quieres!—** volvió al ataque.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

**—Tal vez, pero realmente ese no es el punto, ¿no es cierto?**

Edward suspiró, dejando caer las manos de ella a la cintura, pero no la soltó.

**—Bella, si el amor entre marido y mujer no es el tema, por favor dime cual es**— se inclinó, colocando su frente contra la de ella. **— ¿Cuál es el problema aquí?**

Bella se apartó de él, molesta de que Edward estaba arreglando todo por lo que estaba preocupada.

**—Yo no te amo y tú no me amas. Toma meses conocer a alguien antes de que realmente podamos amar a la otra persona. _¡Y tú no tienes tiempo para eso! Estas en una tonta y loca carrera por casarte y yo solo soy una conveniente mujer quien simplemente solo resulta ser sexualmente compatible contigo._**

Edward gruñó y la atrajo hacia él, mostrándole físicamente lo que su cuerpo le provocaba.

**—** **Nosotros somos más que sexualmente compatible. Y no te atrevas a decirme lo que yo siento por ti. Tampoco te voy a permitir que niegues tus sentimientos por mí. Tal vez para otras personas les puede tomar meses, pero ambos sabíamos cómo nos sentimos casi al instante.**

Bella pensó en negar esto una vez más, pero _¿cuál era el punto?_ Ella lo amaba. No podía comprender ese amor, pero estaba allí cada vez que hablaban el uno con el otro. Y cuando se besaban... sí, estaba allí en sus besos, en la forma en que la tocaba.

**—Está bien, así son las cosas, pero no puedo hacer esto. No puedo renunciar a toda mi vida, a mi carrera.**

**— ¿Por qué dices que tienes que renunciar a todo? Pensé que querías ser abogada.**

Bella lo miró, furiosa por ser tan necio.

**—Yo quiero ser abogada. Quiero ayudar a la gente y mejorar sus vidas luchando por ellos. Quiero que los chicos malos vayan a la cárcel y los chicos buenos ganen. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso cuando soy tu esposa?**

Edward rodo los ojos, repentinamente comprendió más acerca de ella. Y ahora que entendía la gran cuestión, todo lo que pudo sentir fue más amor por ella.

**—Bella, ¿escuchas lo que estás diciendo? Quieres ayudar a las personas que están indefensas. ¿Qué mejor manera de hacerlo ayudándome a gobernar Kanaan? Hay tanta gente ahí fuera que necesitan nuestra ayuda. Los mayores y los pequeños. Y las mujercitas y los niños. Puedes ayudar cambiando las leyes, velar por que sean cumplidas. Como mi esposa, tú y yo estamos en la mejor posición para lograr un cambio en muchas áreas.**

Bella escuchó sus palabras y se preguntó si eran ciertas.

**— ¿De verdad me escucharas cuando esté en desacuerdo?** —le preguntó, la duda llenaba su voz.

Edward se rio y la atrajo a sus brazos.

**— ¿No es lo que has estado haciendo esta semana? Hemos tenido algunas discusiones muy intensas.**

**—Sí, pero todas esas han sido muy apasionadas.**

**— ¿Estás diciendo que realmente peleamos por cuestiones en el futuro?** —le preguntó con diversión.

**—Sí**—Le respondió ella. **—Y puedo garantizarte que no siempre estaré de acuerdo con todo lo que digas.**

Edward se rio y rodó los ojos.

**—Eso ya lo sé. Ya he visto cómo eres cuando no estás de acuerdo. Y no fue tan malo.**

Bella también se echó a reír.

**— ¿Oh, crees que te vas a liberar de eso tan fácilmente?** —Le preguntó ella.

Edward la levantó en sus brazos y la besó.

**— ¿Esto significa que vas a dejar de intentar alejarme y podemos y podemos anunciar nuestro compromiso?** —Le preguntó, pero no le dio la oportunidad de responderle. En cambio, los labios de Edward cubrieron los suyos y la besó hasta que ella se aferró a él, su cuerpo ardiendo por todo lo que él tenía en mente.

**— ¿Sería capaz de detenerte?** —preguntó ella con descaro.

Edward se rio entre dientes.

**—Probablemente no. Pero supongo que tendré que mantenerte en la cama hasta la boda, sólo para estar seguros de que no intentaras escaparte.**

Bella levantó los brazos y los envolvió alrededor de su cuello, sonriendo con la secreta invitación.

**—Creo que eso sería una muy buena idea. Puedo ser muy astuta.**

**—Hmm...—**Edward dijo. Un momento después, la levantó, lanzándola sobre su hombro mientras la llevaba cargada de regreso por el pasillo.

Bella sabía que debería estar horrorizada de que Edward la tratara tan reprobablemente, pero dado que se dirigía justamente a su habitación, realmente no le importo. Estaba enamorada y estaba encantada con el futuro. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba genuinamente emocionada con respecto a lo que estaba por venir.

**FIN**

* * *

**Esa Bella terca hasta el final.. Como ven fue una historia muy corta, creo que es la mas pequeña que tengo, simple pero a mi en lo personal me gusto... espero que a ustedes tambien.**

**Como siempre gracias por sus Follow/Favoritos/Review... Y muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta historia...**

**Nos leemos pronto, ya estoy trabajando en algo nuevo... El link del grupo esta en mi perfil...**

**XOXO**

**Marce **


End file.
